The one you love
by IncompleteWithoutLife
Summary: Watching the one you love lock lips with another guy hurts. Hurts like hell. When everything goes wrong. Mistakes are made, there's only a handful of time to fix them. He knew that, but maybe it didn't process through her that three years may be too long.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yeah just re-edited the entire story so your free to read. Well I guess that's what you clicked here for huh...yeah if you'd please excuse my idiotic wits for a moment. I think this is a pretty good story, maybe you'll like it. Yeah so I should probably shut up huh? No-one hardly ever reads these author things, So PM me or leave a review if you have any questions about my other stories.**_

* * *

_Watching the girl you love, lock lips with her boyfriend right in front of you hurts, hurts like hell. You just want to rip him away from her, hurt him, you want him to feel the pain your feeling now. Sighing, I down the last of the clear liquid, burning down my throat as it quickly goes down. I know it's not there fault, they don't know about my feelings, there just in love. I just can't help but resent him as he gets her affection every day. Some song blaring out on the heavy speakers, A random blonde babbling my ear off about how hot I am, but I really don't care she's just a distraction._

_All in all the, surgery and T-shots I received the previous summer worked wondrous, the muscularity on the features of my face, an octave lower voice. Hell I've even recived a buddy down there, and now I feel like I fit the part of an actual guy. Drew even helped create a daily work out routine, to help lose the skimpy look._

_I'm glad he did work my ass, now you've got a perfect six pack, broader shoulders, and average muscles for a non athlete. When school started the girls noticed my new change. They started to flirt, ask me on dates, and even became forward as to even steal a kiss. They seemed to notice. It doesn't matter though, because I was hoping she would notice._

_I remembered how she told me she had a thing for a guy with a set of hair. I grew my hair, and even supported the shaggy haired look for her. The first day she gave me a double take, and even made a comment on how hot I looked._

_This made my heart flutter, and gave me a tad bit of hope, but the hope was crushed the instant I walked in on her and Declan in a heated make out session. I growl, getting the blonde to shoot me a curious look, I send her an apologetic weary smile. Tossing the empty cup into the nearest trash, I set off to find the raven haired boy I arrived with._

_Pushing through all drunken teens, I give out a loud frustrated sigh when I've had no such luck in my search. Knowing I'd be the one driving I've had a few to drink, but that wasn't enough to send me into a drunken state. Deciding to wait in the car, I wait patiently. A good thirty minutes pass, before a giggling Clare falls into my Lexus I received as a seventeenth birthday present. She's completely drunk, and I wonder how Eli managed to get her to drink._

_Seconds later, the raven haired boy slides in next to her seemingly sober. What surprises me most is when the strawberry blonde opens the passengers door. Slides in herself giving me a slight raise of an eyebrow._

_My response is turning the key. I navigate my way towards the passed saint in the back seats house. Other than sight hum of passing cars, it's a completely silent car ride. Eli quickly helps Clare of the car, watching as they make there way up the path. Taking a chance, I glance at the girl next to me. My heart nearly stops when she's staring my way, not even flinching when I stare right back._

_The two of us stare, neither knowing if the other will look away. To your disappointment she does. Eli quickly informs you that he's going to stay and take care of Clare, since Clare's parents won't be home until the day after tomorrow. I nod, starting my trip to drop the last occupant home. Non shockingly, she's silent almost the entire ride. When we reach the halfway point to her home, I decide to make light conversation._

_" Where's the other half? " Your both surprised by how much venom is laced into the words. I mentally kick myself. She quickly recovers choosing to ignore the question. I decide they've had some type of disagreement. The rest of the ride is filled with me giving her questioning glances. Reaching her house I shut off the engine, choosing to make sure she's safely in. Really just an excuse to spend just a tab bit more time with her._

_We both exit silently. When we reach her front door's she doesn't show any sign of going in, I turn to question her. She surprises you when her arms are thrown around your shoulders. My neck is set ablaze, my mind is hazy, her touch paralyzes me for a moment. I curse myself for letting her have this deep of a hold on me._

_Sending her a questioning gaze she's choosing to ignore. My body reacts, before my mind could even demolish action. I wrap you hands around her waist, at this her eyes dart to mine. Without thinking I crash my lips onto hers, sending tingles throughout my body, heart quickening, stomach twisted in an unknown pleasure. My lips caressing hers, my heart nearly explodes with joy as she kisses back with equal force. _

_I stare into her sky blue eyes, it amazes me how they've turned into a stormy gray. She says nothing, only staring. It's a few moments into staring, that your paralyzed with fear. I ruined it. Everything I've worked so hard to keep at bay, ruined things in one instant. I think of running to my car and, driving to where things always seem to forgotten. ' Headstrong Waters' She must, have known my thoughts. Next thing she does surprises me, she opens the door. Normally I would have taken have taken this as a queue to leave, that was if her hand wasn't gripping mine. _

_She pulls me in, only when we both climb the steps do I realize she possibly wants more than a kiss. This causes my nerves to go overload my palms start to perspire. Heat rises to my face with every step closer, stomach aching with nerves. It's not my first time being alone in her room with her, but it's surly my first overnight. I'm sure my face is beet red, when she starts undressing. I turn my head not wanting to come off as perverted. Standing awkwardly your eyes stray to hers, when she stands before you in only underwear and an oversized T-shirt._

_It hits me that she doesn't want anything more. I emotionally relax. She rolls her eyes, indicating for me to undress. I discard my cloths awkwardly, as I feel her scrutinizing gaze fixed on me. I'm only my your boxers, and I have no clue on what to do next. She sighs before softly making her way to me. Only when we are Cozy under the soft fabric, do I entirely relax. She snuggles into me, and her cool breath tickles against my chest._

_ I crack a smile when I feel her breathing even out. Apart of me feel that this is wrong, but another part of you feels that this is the way it's supposed to be. I sigh taking the small lecture my brain is giving me. I stare blankly at the ceiling, before sleep takes over._

* * *

_**I've re-edited this entire chapter, and I have to admit that it took me nearly an hour to do so. I know pathetic, but hey I'm only thirteen. Well as always comment, favorites, and follows are accepted. Kidding... Ahhh who am I fibbing to I'm serious there always appreciated. If I made some type of mistake you can go chew me out for that in the review section, but hey no swearing. Whelp See you guys next chapter! :0 **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Another chapter re-edited! Man I'm on a roll. I won't give a really long author thing trying to humor you guys again. So let's just dive right into to it. Wait one more thing...Hope you enjoy! :) Oh and thank you for even clicking the chapter two button.**_

* * *

The bitter, air hits my skin making me instantly regret not wearing a heavier jacket. I couldn't help practically running out the door once I received the text. I tug on the gray beanie, trying to cover just a little over my ears. Hurriedly opening the car door, my hand immediately diving forward to turn the heat on high. She hasn't spoken to me ever since, the morning after the kiss. Its been a week. I still feel the sting of pain at her one word.

_'Leave.' _

Ever since then she's tried her best at ignoring me, kissing Declan, flirting even more with him whenever I'm near. I try to ignore them, but to no avail. I haven't told her I love her, but I still cant believe she's playing this even when she knows I have feelings for her. Pain is completely etched into my heart, no matter how hard to I ignore it, it's just there. I frown, when I'm a foot away from the door.

I look up to spot the large dark colors spelling out ' The dot.' my stomach tenses in nerves. I've completely driven here, and crossed the street on complete autopilot. I mentally scold myself on how dangerous that is. I contemplate on whether I should leave. I sigh. Stepping in to be engulfed into the warmth, and the smell of fresh coffee. My eyes scan trying to spot the red head.

I'm about to leave with the thought of an, mistake of text I stop to see the girl sitting in a booth grinning down at the phone in hand, hot beverage sitting seemingly untouched in front of her. I frown, seeing that she's wearing his beanie, and scarf. She'll do anything to se me off.

I stare, almost thinking of turning around, and leaving texting her back later with some lame excuse of coming down with a cold. When her eyes drift to mine a tiny bit of frustration builds within me. That could have been my only way to get out of this. We stare before I move to order a drink. I order hot chocolate all the while my eyes trained on her. Her smile vanished when our eyes locked, disappointment settled with me.

I slide into the empty spot in front of her. I start to get a little ticked when, goes back to typing away. It takes a few more moments before she shoves her phone into her pocket. We stare in silence before her phone vibrates she makes a move to retrieve it, and before I know it my hand shoots out to stop hers. Her eyebrows are raised at my actions. I only give her a lazily frown.

" It can wait. I've been waiting an entire week for you, so that can wait a few minutes. " It nearly kills me when she gives me a glare in return. She hasn't given me a glare that fierce, since I disagreed with her when I told her sending Fiona off to rehab was a terrible idea.

" Please don't give me that look. It hurts. " She nods, with a shocked look. Choosing to stare at her cooling coffee.

" I know, I've been avoiding you. I'm not going to deny that, and I know we have a lot to talk about. Just know that the kiss, was a mistake. Not on my part." I close my eyes at the fresh scar she just cut, into my heart. I didn't know a few words could, do this much damage. My hands clutch the steaming cup in vain to conceal the pained expression I know I'm showing.

" Why?" I ask my voice cracking. She looks confused at my question, but quickly catches on her shoulders roll dismissively.

" I wanted to, spare you the hurt. Your face showed, when you left that morning. "  
I swallow the lump in my throat.

" It doesn't hurt any less now. Actually I don't think you know how painful it is, having you say that is ten times worse than seeing you with him everyday." She's staring at me blankly.

" I think we're done. " She mumbles, standing. I'm quick to follow her, as anger ignites in the pit of my stomach. I'm not finished.

" No! You've put this off longer than necessary. If your going to go back to ignoring me, then I'm going to get out everything I have to say." I frown. She only, starts her way out. I yell her name attracting everyone's attention, but I ignore them hot on her tail out, shouting her name once more. She continues walking. Only when she passes the building next to the dot, do I get her attention.

" I love you!" She freezes for a moment, but tries to ignore it, giving me all the reason to have her pinned to the brick wall hands firmly on her waist.

" No running. Just please, I really need to get this in the open." She, nods frowning to her right. I continue happy she agreed, but my hands remain firmly.

" I'm not going to tell you to leave him, or ways I can make you happy, so I'm just going to start with I love you. I have ever since you and I started a friendship. I know your off limits considering your dating my ex's brother, and we're best friends now. I've tried to push down these feelings, but seeing you two together nearly kills me. I can't just blow them off anymore no matter how bad you want met too." I pause.

" I've tried for you J. I really have. Your happy, and I know he makes you happy and I don't want to ruin that for you; but I have feelings too. You can't just ignore them, and neither can I. You don't have to speak to me ever again, just please I know you having some type of feelings beyond friendship." She opens her mouth to object. I quickly cut her off.

" You wouldn't have kissed back. Tell me you don't, then I'll leave you alone." She's silent. My stomach flutters.

" I kissed on instinct. I dont have feelings for you, and I never will. Now let me go." I'm completely crushed. My eyes sting I start to feel dizziness, as I feel a heat wave shoot throughout my body. Why is it so hot, all of a sudden? Letting go, I stumble. My feet slowly drags across the white road. Everything's blurry, I faintly hear her yelling for me to calm down.

Hearing the screeching of tires my eye's flick to see the bright head lights into view, A scream to the left, searing pain throughout my entire body, and...cold? There's so many faint voices screaming, they almost sound urgent. Am I missing something? ' Blood.' I try to register why someone screamed out the word, but before I can everything dies out.

* * *

_**And Finished...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_** It's way overdue, and I'm sorry. I haven't blown this story off on purpose, so please don't grill me too hard. I really want to thank bee14ish. I wouldn't have updated If I hadn't read that second review. It's great to see ya again AlphaTrion3145, cool that your reading some of my other stories. Here's the chapter that was long overdue, but it's a new year Fresh new start.**_

* * *

This shouldn't have happened, not to him. There's been so much he's had to go through these past two years, getting hit by a drunk driver shouldn't be placed on the list. Disgust builds within me. I promised him I'd make his last year of high school the most spectacular year he's ever experienced. I haven't done anything to keep my word. He shouldn't be here. I was just to wrapped up with Clare and restarting our relationship to give any mind to him. Leaning back onto the black leather chair, I sigh. My mind drifts to the day I made my promise.

* * *

_The cool breeze kept the summer heat at bay, as we sat staring wondrously at the star filled night sky. The lake stilled before us the moons light reflecting its water. It was bare grass that spread across for the moderately dense forest, trees meeting the grasses perimeter about one-hundred feet out. The small lake formed a small oval shaped. _

_This was the one place were we could suppress the worlds devious plans. We haven't showed this spot to anyone, not even Clare. Of course we've told her about how peaceful it is, but she quickly dismissed the conversation; responding by telling us to keep it as a bonding safe heaven. When were here it seems as though our issues are resolved momentarily. This is the place were I told him about my past demons. _

_He named it ' Headstrong Waters' saying five minutes here and you'll be able to push through life make the most of it, even if you've had the hardest past of them all. It's been silent the entire thirty minutes the both of you have been here._

_" I'm In love with Holly J." He mutters breaking the comforting silence._

_" Declan's going to order an assassin to kill you." Adam gave a hoarse chuckle. My lips gave a slight twitch, before I gave a more serious stare. From the months he'd dated Fiona him, and Holly j had grown a very strong friendship. If he wasn't hanging out with me or Clare he'd surly be with Holly j. Although they've grown a friendship Adam hasn't had a great track with any of his previous crushes, but him admitting to falling In love with the older girl could be a serious problem._

_" Loving her won't be any easier than getting hurt by Katie, Bianca, or Fiona. She's dating A guy she really loves, seeing them together I have no doubt either one of them wouldn't intentionally hurt someone who tries to interfere with that love. There the type of couple who'd defend there territory. Don't push the boundaries Adam." His smile didn't waver, if anything it grew. That scared me a bit. _

_" Yeah it wont, but that's what makes it all more exciting. Seeing them together five days of the week hurts, but when the weekend rolls around it's just me and her two out of three times. Her smile, her eyes, her hair, it's all apart of why I love her. If all I have to do is keep my mouth shut to keep experiencing the feelings she brings out of me, then I will." He chuckles, no doubt at my shocked expression. _

_His entire high school year has been nothing but trouble, heart break, pain, and drama. He hasn't had one year of his life he's fully lived without the worry of his transgender secret. Even with other's being nothing but harsh to him he's managed to be the most giving and kindness, giving guy there'd probably ever be. With all the worlds harsh wits, his spirit hasn't been crushed on bit. He deserves to be happy for once. _

_" I'm going to make a promise to you." He raises his eyebrows in amusement._

_" Your last year of high school is going to be the best year of your life. Countless times you've helped me with Clare, Fitz, and being diagnosed with my Bi-polar disorder. I'm going to repay my debts to you. That's my promise, and I'll be sure to fulfill it." He nods, moving to stand. Stretching he gives a hum in reply to hearing his cracking bones._

_" Alright I've had enough of bromance for the night. How about grabbing a cheeseburger, I'm starved."_

* * *

I did nothing this year to keep that promise. I should have kept my mouth shut, he's told me how much he hates it when someone makes a promise they can't fulfill. He's done everything to help me get Clare back, even giving me to idea to dress up as her prince charming last year at prom. This time I'll make it my mission to repay my debts, he is my best friend and it is a best friend's job to make sure your life is the best it can be.

My eyes scan the small waiting room, Drew, Bianca and, Dallas sitting across from Clare and I. His parents were on some business vacation in the states, and trying to make arrangements to be on the next flight to Toronto. My jaw clenches. He's in there with his life on the line, while all we can do is wait.

Hearing the sounds of light heels clicking everyone's head turns to the ER doors entrance the faint footsteps are coming from. Fiona, and Imogen appear seemingly disheveled. Fiona's the first to recuperate, and gives drew a quick take before moving to Clare and I.

" How's he doing, any updates?" I shake my head.

" Nothing he's still in the ER." Her lips purse. She's hesitant.

" Where's...Holly J?" My eyebrows immediately dip in confusion. Adam hasn't spoken to her in over two weeks we've asked countless times what's happened between the two, but he only dismissed the questions. There'd be no way she would be here unless Fiona herself contacted her. It's a few moments of silence before the strawberry blonde emerges from the ER entrance doors. It's stunned silence, we all stare motionless. Drew stands hastily making his way towards her. Dallas quickly follows him in pursuit. It was an immediate inference that this encounter would not end well.

" You'd actually show your face here!" Holly j gave nothing more than a blank stare in response. This seemed to anger Drew more. The suspicion that there was something that had been left out in Drew's explanation to why Adam had gotten hit grew with every word. If Drew was waiting on a response from Holly j then he'd been surly disappointed; she had merely stood face to face with him.

" She's the reason why Adam's in there. She's the reason. After some party he took her home. Adam kissed her, he told me she kissed back. He ranted on about how happy he felt when she did. He said that there was a small chance she'd actually had some type of feelings other than friendship. She even let him stay the night with her, but told him the next day to leave. He was crushed. All week, He's been nothing but depressed at home faking his feelings so she could have her happily ever after with Mr. Hot-shot." He paused wiping tears from his eyes.

" As if she hadn't depressed him enough she had given him more hope that she'd actually had any type of feelings for him. They met up at the 'Dot' just before he got hit by that drunk driver. They had some type of argument to make him walk onto that street without looking. This is your fault my brother is laying in that bed with his life on the line! I'm only telling you once to stay the hell away from him!" His face had turned a deep shade of red. Dallas had forced him out of the waiting room and Bianca had rushed to calm him down.

This couldn't have happened; he had not mentioned a word of this. There was just no way that any of this had occurred...I give a humorless chuckle as my eyes began to sting. The day after Dave's party he had called, but I had ignored it since I spent the night with Clare. He was trying to tell me that he was in pain. Worse I haven't realized that 's been putting on a façade for an entire week. I failed him. I could've helped him cope, gave him advice I could have prevented this yet again I was too absorbed in my own life to give him the time of 's on the verge of dying and I could have altered this.

" I'm Dr. Chris. Are you Adam Torres's family?" I immediately nod. My heart pounded with anticipation. He hesitantly eyes us.

" I don't want to be the one to say, but Adam is suffering from deep internal bleeding. We've done everything we can to prevent him from slipping away. The surgery was successful but with his severe injuries the surgery will only mend the wounds momentarily. We are bounded by law to not commit two surgeries to one individual unless without a doubt he or she is guaranteed living. I'm sorry, but it's all up to Adam now." He gives me a slight pat on the shoulder, before walking back through the doors he entered from. Clare, and Imogen instantly break down. Holly j has a complete stoic stare. This shouldn't have happened. Not to him.

* * *

_**Yeah another messed up ending to the chapter. I promise it's going to get more interesting. Really though I want to thank you guys for sticking with this story, even though you have no clue when I'll update. It really means a lot to me ya know. Aw-shucks I'm getting to emotional I know, but you guys are so flippin awesome. I'm not going to make empty promises to you guys, but I'll try t update next week sometime**. _**_I'll write to you guys again- hopefully someday. Na kidding, I'm babbling Bye!_ **


End file.
